Des vacances d'été riches en émotion
by Jellyfish Lady
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent depuis maintenant longtemps et entretiennent une relation d'amitié fusionnelle, trop fusionnelle. Si bien qu'à leurs premières vacances d'été en tant qu'étudiant, cet équilibre harmonieux se voit lourdement remis en question, surtout pour un certain blond donc le coeur s'emballe à chaque contact avec un meilleur ami un peu trop froid à son goût...
1. Prologue

**Ohayou gozaimasu (-^.^-), moi c'est Jellyfish Lady et voici ma première fiction . **

**Pour commencer, et plus par respect pour l'auteur que par précaution juridique, je précise (mais on le sait tous .) que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si javais un tel génie ça se saurait) et qu'il sont bien le fuit de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (notre maître à tout :p )**

**C'est ma toute première fiction donc, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Sur ce: Très bonne lecture .^**

~°~0~°~

_**Prologue: Naruto et Sasuke**_

_« La vie, c'est un peu comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber » **Forest Gump**_**.**

Et c'était un peu ça la vie pour Naruto et Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, rien n'avait prédit qu'un jour il se passerait "ce qu'il s'était passé"...

Tout avait commencé il y a très longtemps, alors que Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient encore que de très jeunes bambins n'ayant rien en commun.

Le premier avait les cheveux d'un blond révoltant pourtant naturel et sous ses paupières bronzées se cachaient deux perles d'azur scintillantes. Son corps musclé, ses bras puissants, et ses longues jambes durement acquises après de longues heures d'entrainement au panier, l'avaient conduit à la tête de l'équipe universitaire de basket actuelle. Naruto était d'un naturel joyeux, idéaliste, rêveur (trop peut-être), lui donnant cet adorable petit air candide qui faisait saigner du nez bon nombre de filles à la fac. Tout le contraire de son, maintenant meilleur ami :Sasuke.

« Sasuke le prince des glaces », « Sasuke le ténébreux », ce diamant poli qui exaltaient les passions de ces dames depuis des années. Sasuke avec son air stoïque et son corps qui n'avait de la porcelaine que l'aspect. En effet, le jeune homme avait un teint pâle, quasi lunaire, contrastant parfaitement à l'obscurité de son regard et des ces deux mèches aux reflets bleutés qui effleuraient avec élégance les traits fins de son visage. Et en plus d'un corps digne des plus belles statues d'Adonis, le jeune homme ne manquait pas de cette finesse intellectuelle propre (et il aimait le rappeler) à la famille Uchiwa.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes resplendissaient comme la nuit et le jour. Et rien à leur rencontre n'aurait pu laisser penser que ces deux opposés finiraient un jour par entretenir cette relation exceptionnelle qu'ils entretenaient aujourd'hui. Une très belle ….amitié ( ?)

Mais au fond c'était bien plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

**Voilà pour le début, la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! ^w^**

**Minna-sama j'attends vos critiques.**

**Cheers 3**


	2. Chapitre I: Faux départ & bon début

**_Ohayou gozaimasu, Jellyfish Lady desu_**

**_Merci à ceux et celle qui me suivent! 3 La suite tout de suite -^w^-_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

~°~0~°~

**_~°~"L'Amitié, c'est quand on sait à qui accorder sa confiance" Alessandro Manzzoni~°~_**

**_CHAPITRE I: Faux départ & bon début._**

C'est pour Naruto, le premier, que tout avait changé « du jour au lendemain, comme ça et sans prévenir en plus! J'te jure! »

Pourtant, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose entre eux.

Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés à la petite école, lorsqu'en qu'au cours d'une séance de « peinture » ou plus exactement de _bataille_ de peinture le petit Sasuke, alors âgé de 4 ans, avait émis quelques réserves quant aux talents artistiques de son voisin, dit « usuratonkachi », qui avait apparemment et contrairement à lui (bah oui c'est d'un Uchiwa dont il est question rappelons-le !), mal interprété les consignes de la maîtresse…. Ce que Naruto avait voulu infirmer de manière très concrète à son opposant en lui montrant que même sur son T-shirt ou son visage il avait plus de talent que Sasuke lui-même. Atteinte ostentatoire et outrageuse au digne rang des Uchiwa auquel Sasuke répondit tout aussi efficacement sur le visage de son petit voisin.

La guerre était donc déclarée et tous les moyens étaient prétextes à la chamaillerie. Un véritable combat pour prouver à l'autre qui était le meilleur. Jusqu'au jour où Naruto,paré à une attaque éclair, s'approcha de Sasuke à pas de velours. Là dans le pré, devant une toute petite fleur aux pétales rouges sang, Sasuke, le garçon d'habitude stoïque et froid comme un glaçon, n'était plus qu'un visage déformé sous une cascade de larmes.

"-Bah pourquoi tu pleures ?, demanda innocemment le blond

-Je pleure pas d'abord, sanglota son vis-à-vis

-Bah si t'as les yeux qui pleurent là, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es fait mal? lui demanda-t-il.

Pour le petit blond s'était bien une surprise. Un Uchiwa qui ne parle pas c'est déjà effrayant, mais un Uchiwa qui pleure, c'est de l'inédit, peut-être même dangereux des fois! Pourtant une autre question lui brulait les lèvres.

_" Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien blesser à ce point le noiraud pour qu'il ne veuille même pas lui en parler, à lui son am...heu "ennemi" ?"_

Il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse de la part du brun, uniquement d'imperceptibles sanglots qui pourtant raisonnaient très fort dans la poitrine de Naruto. Alors le blondin fit ce qui lui parut le plus naturel de faire quand il est question de réconforter quelqu'un. Il s'accroupit, tendit les bras, posa sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke et le serra très fort, du plus fort qu'il pu en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire craquer un os.

Il murmura un "ne pleure plus Sasuke" qui le fit réagir. A l'entente de son prénom murmuré si tendrement Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir en confiance. Cette petite fleur rouge qui remuait tant de souvenir en lui s'effaçait devant le réconfort qui se répandait dans sa poitrine. La fleur préférée de sa mère décédée depuis seulement un an, puis le départ de son père qui ne supportait plus de revoir le visage de son épouse à travers ceux de ses fils, les attentions de son frère qu'il admirait énormément mais qui ne suffisaient plus à combler son manque puis cette chaleur tout droit sortie de cette étreinte réconfortante le chamboulait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Cette maudite fleur, ce maudit Naruto.

Et le masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était solidement construit, fruit de toute une année de travail pour ne plus paraitre si pitoyable se brisa un peu plus entre les bras chauds de Naruto. Mais avant qu'il n'eut fait le moindre geste, des gloussements se firent entendre de plus en plus proche.

En effet, deux petites filles guillerettes tentaient elles aussi une approche vers le ténébreux, dans l'espoir d'offrir à leur idole un bouquet de ravissantes fleurs rouges triées sur le volet. Sasuke se crispa à l'entente de ces sons stridents. Naruto, à qui il venait tout juste d'accorder juste assez de confiance pour se laisser aller aux larmes venait de mettre le doigt sur sa faiblesse et deux filles allaient également le voir faible, le blond s'en servirait pour se faire valoir devant elles et tous le trouveraient pathétique. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Et il se crispa de plus belle, affolé.

Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées. Naruto s'était levé et s'éloignait de lui. L'humiliation n'allait plus tarder.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! , hurlèrent les deux mini-mais-déjà-groupies

-hey les filles, vous êtes venues m'offrir des fleurs ? WAaaaaa mais c'est qu'elles sont super belles en plus. Dis tu vas me les donner? Hein ! Venez! Allez donnez les moooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr, cria le blond en s'agitant, à la plus grande surprise du brun.

-KYAAAAAA NON PAS MES FLEURS

-NON VA-T-EN NARUTO KYAAAAAAAAAA aaaa...

Plus rien. Pas d'humiliation! Pas de pluie de questions stupides de filles! Juste un Naruto qui revenait, une énorme bosse sur la tête, le sourire étincelant et quelques pétales de fleurs emmêlées dans ses cheveux dorés.

Sasuke en restait quoi. Est ce qu'il avait fait ça pour lui ?

"-SASUUUUUUKEEEEEEEE, j'ai mangé les fleurs! C'est pas booooooooooon .

Et ledit Sasuke réprima un rire imperceptible mais qui signifiait beaucoup

_*Ce Naruto, il est peut être stupide mais il sait s'y prendre, il vaut peut-être quelque chose finalement... Ce baka*, _pensa-t-il (même s'il ne l'admettrai jamais)

Et depuis, les deux jeunes s'étaient liés d'une profonde complicité. Toute construite de savoureuses démonstrations de force, de rhétorique acide, de piques en tout genre…mais aussi progressivement de confidences, d'accolades franches, de cette sincérité propre à l'amitié entre garçons, bref les « meilleurs amis du monde entier sur la Terre ». Enfin selon les dires du blondinet, parce que « un Uchiwa ne confie pas son amitié et sa confiance aux dobe ! ». Ben oui ! Il ne fait que « gracieusement état de sa digne présence, parce que quand même c'est une question de salut public avec lui! On ne peut pas le laisser 5 secondes sans que la Terre entière se retourne sous ses pieds ! » .

Seulement, arrivé au collège, cet équilibre harmonieux installé entre eux devint de plus en plus « étrange ».

~°~0~°~

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Cheers,

Jellyfish Lady :3


End file.
